We Can All Dream
by gecko brothers
Summary: A collection of NextGen drabbles all based on flavours. /A taste of this life is all you need to want to stay here with us always.
1. Lorcan & Lysander

**A/N: **This is written in response to the '200 Flavourful Prompts' of at the NextGen Fanatics set up by PrincessPearl. I'll be doing a collection of drabbles. 25 to be exact. One per day. Wish me luck lovelies! This collection is dedicated to my dear friend and sister Blue.

* * *

><p><span>6.22.11<span>

Loran & Lysander

Rainforest Crunch

Adventure & Bluebird & Swinging on Vines

* * *

><p>Lorcan clutched Lysander's hand and dragged his twin behind him. His lost his balance as his foot caught on a tree root. "Lor, relax. What did you want to show me that has you so excited." Lorcan flashed a wide smile in Lysander's direction. "That's a surprise."<p>

This little adventure you're taking me on is getting my trousers dirty. I hate the rainforest," Lysander complained. His twin rolled his blue eyes. "We've been here for a week Ly. It's not going to get any cleaner." It was no secret that Lysander was the outcast in the Scamander family. His twin would much rather be at home playing Exploding Snap then walking threw the mush.

Lysander started muttering to himself. Lorcan chose to ignore his brother. "If those monkeys can enjoy themselves, why can't you," he asked indicating to a few of them hanging by the large canopies above their heads. He came to a halt in front of a large tree. "I think this is the one," he murmured to himself.

"That's because they can swing on vines," Lysander muttered. Lorcan started climbing the tree. After years of experience, climbing trees was not problem for either of the boys. "We just climb trees." Lysander followed his twin's lead and got a grip on the tree's bark and started climbing opposite his brother.

"Here's your surprise," Lorcan said with a smile planted on his face hanging on one end of a tree branch. Lysander pulled his self up on Loran's level. "Huh, a nest? How'd you find it?" Lysander hadn't been as excited as Lorcan hoped he would be. "I was walking just looking up at the trees," he said softly. He pushed himself backwards and landed on his feet though his legs gave out a little. Lysander copied his brother.

"Come on, let's go. How about a round of Exploding Snap?" Lysander instantly cheered up. "Sure thing!"


	2. TeddyVictoire

**A/N: **My second one and it's a bit late. I should have another up later today as soon as I get the prompts. As always this is dedicated to Blue. :)

* * *

><p><strong>6.24.11<strong>

TeddyVictoire

Butter Cream

Ivory & Coconut

* * *

><p>Teddy grasped Victoire's hand in his and raised it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her soft as butter, ivory skin. "You look lovely today, did I tell you?"<p>

He gave her a small twirl and she let out a light laugh. Victoire held down her skirts as they twirled around her. "Only about a hundred times," she said with a giggle.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and wrinkled his nose, smelling the familiar scent of coconuts. "You smell like coconuts," he stated with a hint of distaste.

She removed his arms. "I know. It's my new cream. Hopefully now you can keep your hands to yourself," she said playfully.

Teddy felt his cheeks flush lightly and his hair go a pale pink.


	3. James & Albus & Lily

**A/N: **I procrastinate so much. To Blue.

* * *

><p><span>6.26.11<span>

James & Albus & Lily

Mud Slide

Leaf & Drizzle

* * *

><p>Lily picked a leaf out of her hair and put her hair up in an elastic after feeling the light drizzle hit her skin. She tapped her foot impatiently and gave out a loud groan. "Come on you two. It's only a bit of rain now. Nothing serious."<p>

Albus walked out from their home's back door and James followed, though he seemed more annoyed guessing by his slouch. "Lils you're so weird. Everything is all wet and there's mud everywhere," James complained.

She looked over at her other brother hoping for some sort of support. Albus gave a light shrug looking away from his sister's hard gaze. "It's not totally bad out here."

She marched off farther into the yard stopping in front of the large playground. "Ha. There you have it. Albus likes it. So that means it's two against one."

The two boys followed the 'baby' of the family. "Lily I'm eleven. If you tell anyone I still play on this old thing, I'll tell everyone about your crush," he warned. "Any five sickles says I go farther off the swing."

Albus rolled his eyes and sat down on the slide watching his siblings challenge each other on swings.


	4. ScorpiusDominique

**A/N: **Another one since I'm soooo fast ;D Dedicated to Blue.

* * *

><p><span>6.26.11<span>

ScorpiusDominique

Beach Walk

* * *

><p>Dominique dropped down onto the sand after a nice walk on the beach. She tugged on Scorpius' sleeve, pulling him down with her. She slipped off her sandals and dipped her feet in the cool water. "Join me."<p>

Scorpius obeyed his girlfriend, no arguments said. "I'm going to marry you someday, you know that?"

She gave a small laugh but tried to cover it up with her palm. "Ok. What's stopping you from asking me now."

He gave a light blush. "Your father."


	5. LilyLysander

**A/N: **My last for a while. Tomorrow I should have two more up :) To Blue. :D

* * *

><p><span>6.27.11<span>

LilyLysander

Amaretto

Social butterfly

* * *

><p>Lily watched Lysander with careful eyes. The end of the year Gryffindor party was a hit as always everyone but Lily was having fun. As usual. She grabbed the bottle of amaretto that was being passed around and poured a respectable amount in her pumpkin juice.<p>

She watched him be a big ol' social butterfly with all his friends. She couldn't help but sneer as her dear cousin, Molly, wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh please. Don't make me heave," she muttered as she tipped her head back and drank most of the contents in her drink.

Lily stood from the arm chair and threw her nearly empty cup on the ground. She left in a fury up to the girls dorms to hopefully sleep with out a problem.

Across the room, Lysander watched his best friend leave to her dorm, wishing it was her standing beside him.


End file.
